


Chewing

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Grinding, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Punishment, Spanking, but not really, idk what else to tag, jb just calls him baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "I'm sorry, hyung." Jaebum's eyes narrow again and he reaches out to land a small slap to the younger man's thigh."That wasn't an answer to my question, was it?"--(just really bad written spanking)Prompt:And um, if you're taking requests, is it okay if I request a spanking one? I'd love to know why Jackson's butt was sore ;)





	Chewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaWinchester24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/gifts).



> kinda a prequel to [Gum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11772345) but you don't have to read it for this to make sense really.
> 
> I'm very sorry i haven't posted in more than a month, writers block slapped me in the face with a brick. Hopefully I'll be posting more from now on, no promises though, i might take my time.
> 
> hope you enjoy even if it's kinda a mess!

The rattle of Jaebum's keys is loud, car keys hitting the other various ones he's got attached to his keychain as he works on unlocking the front door. He always tries being as loud as he can when he gets home from work late, giving Jackson a warning that he's not some burglar or psycho trying to kill him. His boyfriend has a very vivid imagination.

When he finally opens the door the first thing he notices is the empty living room, an empty plate and half full cup of juice on the coffee table and Jackson's favourite blanket in a pile on one side of the sofa. There's a sigh falling from his lips before he can stop it and then he's pulling his jacket off, removing his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt; he's almost positive that Jackson's asleep in their bedroom, sprawled out on the bed shirtless and in a pair of either basketball shorts or sweatpants.

Jaebum's footsteps are soft, his socked feet against the dark grey carpet comfortable compared to the long hours he's spent walking around in his work shoes; the whole apartment is dark, the only light being from the kitchen lights Jackson always leaves on when Jaebum works late, never liking it to be too dark when he's home alone. He's trying to be as quiet as he can so he won't wake his younger boyfriend up, the carpet being a big help in doing so.

Jaebum's right outside the bedroom door when he hears the first noise, just a small little whimper that he wouldn't be able to hear if he were more that a few feet away. It's soft and pretty and so familiar that Jaebum raises an eyebrow and goes to grab the door handle, biting into his bottom lip as he slowly opens the door enough for him to be able to see Jackson on the bed. 

The first thing Jaebum sets his eyes on is his face. Eyes taking in every detail in from his closed eyes to his parted pink lips. They're red and swollen, most likely from biting at them to try to muffle his noises or from sucking on his fingers just to have something in his mouth. His chest is flushed and his neck is unmarked, Jaebum having remembered that they have Mark and Youngjae's engagement party to go to the next day. It's a shame, really. Jaebum had hoped Jackson would behave so he wouldn't have to punish him a day before an important event. He'd made sure to warn the younger that he _would_ punish him even if it meant that he would have to go to the engagement party with a sore ass.

Jackson's moaning is slowly getting louder, his eyes still closed and unaware of Jaebum now standing in the doorway with his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. He's spread out so prettily, hand rubbing over his hard length through the material of his briefs, legs bent at the knees and spread letting Jaebum have a clear view of the movement of his hand and the expressions on his face. Jaebum knows the exact moment that Jackson's getting close to bringing himself to orgasm, the younger's legs trembling and trying to press together as he keeps his hand moving, the other trying to grasp at anything he can reach. He's slowly getting louder too, his whimpers turning into grunts and then into loud moans as he arches his back and digs his fingers into the pillow under his head.

"Having fun?" Jaebum quirks an eyebrow at him in question as Jackson yelps in surprise and scrambles to sit upright, hands clasped and hidden behind his back as he looks at Jaebum nervously, eyes glossy and cheeks red with the last remains of his pleasure.

"Jaebum-" he opens his mouth to say something else but no words come out. He's fidgeting where he's sat, hands coming to grab at the bedsheets as he pulls them over his legs to cover himself sheepishly.

"I asked you a question." He's still standing in the doorway, hands still shoved into his pockets as he looks at the younger man expectantly.

"I don't- I-" his stuttering makes Jaebum tilt his head to the side, jaw clenching as he brings a hand to the top three buttons of his dress shirt and begins to undo them leaving his chest exposed. "No, hyung." Jackson finally manages to breathe out as he watches Jaebum walk towards the end of the bed.

"No?" He blinks lazily at the same time that he reaches out to grab at the thin blanket Jackson had covered himself with, pulling it away and throwing it on the ground.

"No-" Jaebum hums with a nod before he narrows hos eyes at him, jaw jutting out in irritation as he jerks his head.

"Get up," his tone lets Jackson know just how annoyed he is so he does as he's told immediately, hands clasping behind his back again as he stands beside the bed anxiously. "Good, now come here."

It's thrilling and nerve wracking all at the same time as Jaebum's eyes follow his every move as he walks the small distance to him, standing only about a foot away from him. Jaebum nods once and then sits down at the edge of the mattress while he beckons jackson to stand in front of him between his parted knees.

"You've been a bad boy, Jackson, haven't you?" He's looking up at him, head tilted back a bit, and even then Jackson feels so small, the stern gaze and disappointed voice making him want to hide or drop to his knees and apologize.

"Yes, Sir." Jackson doesn't hesitate to answer, lips jutting out into a pout as he blinks down at his older boyfriend.

"Yes, Sir, _what _?"__

__"Yes, Sir I've been a bad boy." Jaebum nods with a soft pleased hum and tilts his head to the side, eyes roaming the younger man's face._ _

__"You promised me you would be good, didn't you? You said you'd behave so I wouldn't have to punsih you, but what did you do?"_ _

__"I'm sorry, hyung." Jaebum's eyes narrow again and he reaches out to land a small slap to the younger man's thigh._ _

__"That wasn't an answer to my question, was it?" Jackson's bottom lip is beginning to jut out in a pout before he shakes his head. "I'm not going to ask you again, baby girl."_ _

__Jackson clenches his eyes shut as soon as he hears Jaebum's words, the pet name making him shiver where he's standing in between the older's parted knees._ _

__"I broke a promise and touched myself even after i swore i wouldn't do so without permission." Jaebum's hum is unsettling in the way keeps his eyes locked on Jackson's face, gauging every emotion he shows, how he bites or licks his bottom lip in anticipation or how his brows furrow in nervousness, he examines his every move carefully and it makes Jackson want to hide under the sheets until Jaebum forgets that he was bad._ _

__"And now what happens?" Jaebum asks after a few seconds of silence, seconds that felt like hours to the younger._ _

__Instead of answering him verbally, Jackson puckers his lips in a pout and then moves so he's beside Jaebum now, grabbing the older ones hands and moving them from where he had them on his thighs to his sides and then placing himself tummy down across his lap, ass up._ _

__Jaebum huffs out a laugh and places one hand at the small of Jackson's back and the other moves to grip one of his thighs, palming the skin and rubbing softly to make him relax. "Use your words baby, you know the rules don't you? Or are you going to ignore those too?"_ _

__"No, I know the rules." Jaebum's silence let's him know he's waiting for him to continue so he puffs out his cheeks and rests his head on his crossed arms._ _

__"Jackson was bad, so I get spankies." There's a pleased hum coming from Jaebum that has Jackson smiling proudly before he sighs softly. "Fifteen?"_ _

__Jaebum raises a brow in surprise before tilting his head in thought. "You think you deserve fifteen?"_ _

__"Yes Sir. Ten for breaking a rule and a promise and five for lying when you asked if i had been touching myself."_ _

__"Hm, good boy." Jackson's giggle is muffled into his arms, but Jaebum smiles at the back of his head anyway and caresses one of his asscheeks softly. "You're going to count for me, okay?"_ _

__"Mhm, yes." Jackson nods and pushes his ass out further before he settles comfortably as Jaebum's hands go to pull down his briefs, easily sliding them down his boy's thighs and off his legs before letting them fall on the ground._ _

__Jaebum takes his time letting the younger relax, hands never touching him for too long before he moves them away and to another part of his body. He waits until Jackson is mildly distracted enough with the delay of any kind of action indicating his punishment has started when Jaebum finally raises his left hand._ _

__The first slap is on Jackson's left cheek, the small jiggle of his ass making Jaebum smirk as Jackson whines his surprise into his arms, head tilting up to count, "One."_ _

__The second is on the same cheek, the slap softer than the first, and then he's delivering the third just as quickly without giving the younger any time to count the second._ _

__"Two, three." Jackson gasps softly._ _

__The following three are given equally as fast but they're also harder than the others, Jaebum quietly admiring the way the skin he's slapping is slowly turning a soft shade of pink. After Jackson has counted them he raises his hand again and gives him the seventh spank on his right asscheek, hand rubbing the skin softly right after._ _

__"Seven!" it's more of a small squeal than anything and Jaebum grins._ _

__"Good, you're doing good, baby. Just eight more and then we're all done. What's your colour?"_ _

__The younger nods into his arms and bites his lip, "Green."_ _

__"Okay," and with that, Jaebum raises his hand again, arm steady and already sure where he's going to hit next._ _

__"Eight," the word comes in a gasp at the same time that Jackson decides it's a good idea to grind his hips down so he can rub his semi hard cock against Jaebum's slacks covered thigh._ _

__"What are you doing?" The next slap is harder than the last and Jackson whines out the number again. "You're already hard again, aren't you?"_ _

__"Yes, Jaebummie. I'm sorry, just feels so good." He's almost sure he'll start crying if Jaebum hits him any harder, but Jackson doesn't care, it wouldn't be the first time Jaebum has made him cry from spanking him or from pleasuring him._ _

__"Your punishment feels good? You feel good knowing that I'm spanking you because you broke a rule and were a bad boy? That's what's making you hard and desperate enough for you to start grinding on me like a bitch in heat?" Jackson immediately shakes his head and shudders out a sigh as his hips twitch at Jaebum's words._ _

__"No, Sir." Jaebum doesn't say anything and Jackson whines again. "Just always feels good when you touch me. Never want you to stop touching me, need you so bad."_ _

__Jaebum's response comes in the form of his hand spanking him again without warning, delivering the slap and then letting his hand rub at the red skin, his handprint now starting to become visible, and he slowly traces it as he grips Jackson's wriggling hips._ _

__"Ten, Jaebummie hyung, please." Neither of them are really sure what he's asking for, but Jaebum hums and shushes him._ _

__The squeal the younger lets out when Jaebum's hand comes down twice makes Jaebum grin, eyes turning into small crescents as he looks down at Jackson's undoubtedly stinging ass. "Eleven, twelve!"_ _

__Jaebum's pretty sure he hears a small sniffle as Jackson whimpers when he tries to grind his hips down again to no avail. "Come on baby girl, you're doing so good for me, just need three more," he tries to soothe him, but all he gets in return is another sniffle, even if he can't see his face, Jaebum is almost positive the other is pouting._ _

__The last three spanks are undoubtedly the hardest; Jaebum's hand even stinging after every hit as soon as he removes his hand from the red skin. Jackson's a mess by then, the numbers coming in between babbled sentences and pleas as he pushes at Jaebum thigh with weak strength. He's not crying, but he's close and Jaebum coos softly as soon as he lets the smaller boy up from the position he was in, hands soothing down Jackson's waist and his back as soon as he's got a lapfull of him._ _

__"Shh, you're okay. You were so good, my good baby, such a good boy." Jackson's shoulders are shaking now, definitely crying as he begins rutting down against Jaebum, gasps and moans leaving his lips as he feels one of Jaebum's hands on his ass. "Took your punishment so well, even got my handprint on you now, you love when that happens, don't you?"_ _

__"Yes, love it so much, hyung. Always love when you mark me."_ _

__"Are you close, baby girl? Gonna come for me?" He's nodding before Jaebum's even done talking, his grinding becoming sloppier than it had been as he goes to grip Jaebum's hair with one hand and the other curls around his neck as he arches his back, burying his face into Jaebum's neck and then he's sobbing out his release, come shooting across his and Jaebum's stomachs, the older's shirt getting dirty in the process, but Jaebum pays it no mind as he gently rubs his back and whispers praise into his skin as he kisses any part of him he can reach._ _

__"Better?" Jackson nods softly and sniffles against Jaebum's chest, face rubbing against the man's shirt as soon as he's slightly calmed down. "You want to lie down?" this time Jaebum gets a head shake and arms tightening around his neck. "I have to clean you up, darling. You're going to sleep messy?" another nod._ _

__Jaebum sighs and presses a kiss to the man's forehead. "Okay, come on then, lets lie down." Jackson's whine is pressed into his shirt but Jaebum shushes him and pats his back. "I'm lying down with you, you're okay."_ _

__"Sleepy." It's quiet and he doesn't say anything else, but Jaebum hums and nods as he stands up carefully, Jackson still in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist._ _

__"Gotta let go so we can get comfortable, hmm?" There's another shake of the head and Jaebum sighs again. "Just for a few seconds, then you can sleep._ _

__"Little bit?" Jaebum nods with a small smile and Jackson sighs. "Okay."_ _

__And then he's being lied down on his back as Jaebum stretches and then moves to lie down next to him, clothes on and everything because he knows Jackson will start whining if he takes too long._ _

__"Go to sleep now, bath and brushing teeth tomorrow morning." He only gets a soft sigh and then he's closing his eyes, ignoring the fingers toying with his shirt buttons until the hands fall limp and Jackson is snoring softly into his chest._ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a request leave it in the comments and I'll get to writing it as soon as i finish other requests :)


End file.
